Re: Message in a Bottle
by Reckless Illusion
Summary: It only took one glimpse for Natsume Hyuuga to remember everything about her that he tried to forget. One glimpse in the letter he wrote for her when she left him. He remembered how he threw it in the sea, but now it came back to him. How will Natsume react to this?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Please enjoy the story :)

 **Chapter 1**

*Splash*

"What the heck, Aoi?!"

Natsume, in his late 20s, exclaimed as he was blinded momentarily by the sea water that entered his stunning crimson eyes. Seconds after his exclamation, he heard the bubbly laughter of his cheerful 19 year old sister, Aoi.

 _Damn it! This hurts like hell. I can't even see straight. I'll make sure Aoi will experience the same._

His eyes, though still hurting, gleamed at that thought. He slowly and quietly made his way behind her while she was busy complimenting herself for the job well done.

 _Not for long, Aoi. You see, karma is a bitch._

He did the biggest splash she had ever seen.

 _Now, we're equal._

"NATSUME-ONIICHAN! THAT'S TOO CRUEL!"

With a smirk, He decided to swim quickly away before she can retaliate. He continued to swim farther and farther away from Aoi until something hit him on his forehead. Hard.

 _What the actual—?!_

It was a small, sealed glass bottle that seemed to contain smaller rolled pieces of papers inside. These papers seem to have something written on them. As he observe the bottle, his eyes that recovered from the splash, widen bit by bit.

 _Fuck. I recognize this bottle. Too damn well._

 **Author's note: So, some of you might think, "This is so familiar." Maybe you're right. I did a story that is almost the same as this one (in general). I reused the concept of message in a bottle. I mean, I wanted to revise my story, but then a new story popped up in my mind, and I just had to create a new one. So, yes, it may have the same concept, but the story will be different :)**

 **Also, I know this is too short. Don't worry! I'll be uploading the next one after I check (try) the grammar etc.**

 **Read and review! Thanks! much love mwaa**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Here is the continuation. I hope it's what you hoped for, in terms of length hahaha.

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2**

Natsume came home for the rare vacation he was given. He was given two days and one night free time, which he used to go home and enjoy the sea for a bit before he goes back to his hectic schedule in the city.

And now, Natsume thinks that he is quite lucky— their house is just right across from the sea. His family doesn't need to rent a cabin if they fancy a swim, and they can even enjoy night swimming when everyone else is gone. They don't need to prepare the things that most vacationers need to worry. He can have what he always wanted—silence. But, after seeing that too familiar bottle, he started having doubts if he is indeed lucky.

After he was hit by the bottle, he took it with him into his room. After changing his clothes and drying himself, he just sat on his bed, staring at the small bottle. After all, his discovery of the bottle made him unable to do anything else. He didn't think he would see it five years after _he_ made it.

It was something that reminded him of his past. His past was something horrible, yet at the same time, something blissful. He made it, hoping that everything in the past will stay there. Meaning, he wanted to be free from his heavy burdens that happened five years ago. But, at the same time, he didn't want to erase his memories of that time.

And with the bottle in his hands, he has two options. First, to throw it back to the sea and probably see it again after a few years. Or, second, to remove its seal and read its contents. Reading it will allow him to realize if he is finally free and able to move on from the past.

Obviously, he chose the latter. He was too curious for his own sake. He decided based on his two motives. One, because he wanted to prove to himself that he's not a childish idiot that can't even look at his situation logically. He wanted to prove that as an adult, he has a clearer view of his goal in life, and he can admit that he was able to move on from _her_ without any difficulty. And two, because truthfully, _he misses her_. He wanted to read something that has something to do with her. He wanted to read it, to remind him of _those days_. Those days that they were happy together.

He misses her. Too much.

Carefully, Natsume removed the cap that was preventing the sea water from entering the small bottle. It took a lot of time, but he successfully removed it without breaking the bottle. After that, he took the rolled pieces of papers. He unrolled them and arranged them chronologically. There was a total of seven pieces, and together, they form one important letter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Polka,_

 _What the hell, Polka? Why are you so selfish? You left me just like that. Did you really believe me when I said that it won't hurt? That I wouldn't care about it? That I would be alright, and you don't need to worry about it? You were wrong to believe in me!_

 _You left me just when I began to want to be alive and live together with you in this hellish place. You left just when I was dreaming a long life with you as my bride._

 _I dreamt that we would get married in a secluded place, with only our family and friends present in the ceremony. I dreamt that we would have three kids, one boy to look like me, and two girls that would follow me around just like you did. We would probably have a dog, since it seems that you have a soft spot for them. That dog would be a gift from Ruka and Imai. Our home would be built a hundred meter away from the shore of that beach you love to go to. I could imagine that our home would look like a doll house, with all the bright colors you would choose. We would quarrel about it, with me saying that it's too bright, but it would be fine. Because it feels like you, it feels like home._

 _But now, that's gone. Shattered. Broken. Smashed into pieces._

 _You are no longer with me. I bet you're happier, wherever you are. Nobody will ever call you 'Polka', 'Strawberry', or 'Stripes' there. Also, no one will call you an idiot, a pig, and a little girl anymore. No one will be able to stand being with you for more than an hour, especially with that loud mouth of yours._

 _Wherever you are, guys would probably be different. You won't be able to call anyone as 'Jerk', or 'Pervert'. You won't have a guy around that will tease you about your panties and that will be as handsome and intelligent as me. Heh, too bad for you._

 _You just said, 'Arrogant' didn't you? You're shocked that I guessed what you said correctly, aren't you? Of course I can, because I'm intelligent unlike you, Polka._

 _You just said 'Arrogant' twice right now. And smiling discretely._

 _You're enjoying your time there, aren't you? Seeing as I was correct about you smiling. You're not thinking about anything again, Polka. And that's a compliment. Because right now, I can't even think about you without becoming an idiot._

 _I miss you. I miss your reactions. I miss your smiles. I miss your laughs. I miss your personality. I miss your determination. I miss your optimism. I miss your cheerfulness. I miss your loudness. I miss your hair's fragrance. I miss your round eyes. I miss you chubby cheeks. I miss your pouty lips. I miss your hugs. I miss your kisses. I miss our time together._

 _I miss you._

 _Read this carefully, Polka. I'll only say it once._

 _Ready?_

 _Here._

 _I love you._

 _Please come back to my side._

 _I'm coming after you._

 _Not now, but I'll definitely be there, by your side._

 _Wait for me._

 _I'll find you._

 _N.H._

While reading the letter, somehow, Natsume had crumpled the pieces of papers. His eyes seem to ache a bit, with all the unnoticed tears he shed. His face was wet too, without realizing it. It took one drop of tear into the last page of the letter for him to notice what had happened. He roughly wiped his tears using one hand, and he also tried to stop the tears. Unfortunately for him, the tears just kept on falling on his face.

 _Damn, it looks like I still need some growing up to do to move on._

 _You're happy right now aren't you? Because I just admitted to myself that I'm a childish idiot—on a same level as you._

 _I miss you. I love you, my Polka._

 _Let me see you again. So I can fulfill my promise to you._

With a little smile on his face, he tried to return the crumples pieces of paper inside the bottle. But that smile turned into a scowl. Since the pieces of papers were crumpled and the narrow mouth of the bottle, he had difficulty placing them inside. Seconds turned into minutes, but he still can't put them all together. His scowl became more apparent as the time passed by.

Half an hour later, he was nearly successful—

"Natsume! Dinner is ready! Go out from your room right now!"

—that was until he was startled by his mother, causing him to drop the bottle into the floor. The bottle broke into pieces, and the pieces of paper were scattered around his feet. When he tried to collect the papers, he came into contact with the broken glasses that resulted in small cuts in his palm. He hissed in frustration on his luck.

 _This is such a great fucking day. First, crying like an idiot, and now getting wounds just like that idiot._

 _This day is probably for remembering idiots like her._

After making sure that the pieces of papers were complete, he carefully placed them inside his bedside table and quickly went outside for their dinner. He didn't want to face the wrath of his mother for not responding quickly.

He just hopes no one would notice about his swollen eyes.

 **Author's note: Hi once again! So, yes this is chapter 2! Although the first chapter is like a prequel. Anyway, I hope I no longer have any grammatical errors. If I do, please do message me so I can check them. :)**

 **Please read and review! I want to know your thoughts about this.**

 **Much Love for you ppl! mwaaa xx**


End file.
